


Sugar?

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love 07 - Porque la miel es lo má puro en cuanto a dulzura. Y la azúcar refinada es como la zorra de la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar?

Natsu Dragneel bajó la mirada, lanzando un gruñido. Pasó una mano a su pantalón y aparentemente ansioso, bajó la prenda, dejando al descubierto un pedazo de su anatomía; largo, firme y de forma cilíndrica. Los sujetó con una mano mientras sacaba un abrumador suspiro. Se dedicó a mover sus dedos, pasando la mano entera alrededor de su palpitante miembro que exigía atención. Aumentó de ritmo una vez los gemidos empezaron a escapar desde su garganta. Ya no podía retenerlos. Movía las manos con destreza, deslizándolas arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, retorciendo la espalda alguna veces, deteniéndose para luego forzarse a seguir pero de una tortuosa forma.

Lento, más lento. No debía terminar tan pronto. Necesitaba pensara un poco más en ella mientras hacía eso. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose a su querida y dulce rubia jadeando y suspirando de placer, gritando su nombre, y después susurrando cosas pervertidas en su oído, con el cabello revuelto, y esos ojos tan deliciosos como el chocolate sólo mirándolo a él mientras la hace gozar. Frunció levemente el entrecejo al sentir una enorme presión en su sexo. Ya imaginaba la melodiosa voz de Lucy decir también aquello: "ah, Natsu, voy a..."

Culminó, respirando pesadamente, sudoroso. Había disfrutado de su vigorosa masturbación al haber fantaseado con su Lucy. Mierda. Eso había sido demasiado. Sólo era la tercera vez que hacía aquello y se sentía una bestia, sin embargo, era más fuerte su necesidad que la cordura. Ella no le daba más que besos, abrazos y se estaba desesperando; y no podía correr a buscarla para pedirle sexo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Suspiró, liberándose de tantos pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza. Fue directo a la cama que últimamente también lo atormentaba. En ella se encontraba el dulce aroma de la chica desde esa vez que había ido ahí a limpiar el desorden, pues había caído rendida después de su trabajo, tanto como para dormir unas cuantas horas abrazándose de la almohada.

—Lucy… —Natsu inhaló profundo, susurrando su nombre.

Lo aceptaba; era un maldito hombre perdidamente enamorado. Así que mejor se durmió antes de volver a crear situaciones poco adecuadas.

Una hora después, el chico de cabellos rosas despertó al ser su nariz seducida por un irresistible aroma tan característico de la carne asada. Sea lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que había sido hecho como a él tanto le gustaba; carbón, fuego, un poco de sal y picante. Ya estaba babeando, no obstante, se detuvo un segundo después de tratar de incorporarse, pues la parte que lo hacía un hombre (diría Elfman) se encontraba todavía activa, dura, eréctil, totalmente encendida. Muy pronto se sintió morir al notar que su pantalón le ajustaba más de lo normal, es ahí que se dio cuenta de lo demente que estaba por seguir soñando a su novia de esa manera. No era capaz de pensar en otras cosas que no fueran palabrotas y ese tipo de insultos fuertes.

Entretanto el chico de fuego se reñía mentalmente, el sonido seco de unas lentas pisadas que golpeaban la madera se acercó poco a poco. Él detuvo, lo que parecía ser, un desesperante movimiento de cabeza a las laterales. Otro olor inundó su nariz, éste más delicioso y apetitoso que el de antes, simplemente exquisito, irresistible. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró detenidamente la femenina figura que estaba frente a él.

Era Lucy.

Una Lucy tremendamente sexy.

Falda más corta de lo normal (a justas tapándole el trasero), un escote que tentaría incluso a mil demonios tan fríos como un iceberg, el cabello brillante y levemente ondulado cual olas del mar, y esa carita de ángel tan inocente, pero coqueta al mismo tiempo. Natsu no sabía si enfocarse en sus rosados labios, en los pechos, las piernas u olvidar eso y darse un golpe contra una sartén.

—Natsu, qué bueno que ya despertaste.

Al curvear sus labios, formando una sonrisa, Lucy lentamente se acercó a la cama. Cuando finalmente quedó en el borde, se subió a ella, primero colocando las rodillas, y sin dejar de sonreír con toda su esencia femenina, gateó hacia él, moviendo el cuerpo de una sensual manera que excitó al muchacho mucho más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Lo senos se le mecían! ¡¿Estaba insinuándosele descaradamente?! Él retrocedió todo lo que fue capaz de hacerlo, y al haber una pared tras él no había sido mucho que digamos. La facción de Natsu cambio; se notaba un real nerviosismos dominar su rostro; una risita falsa, el sudor emergiendo desde su frente, el corazón retumbando sonoramente no permitiéndole pensar y enfriarse al menos un segundo.

Y antes de llegar a creerse la situación, la rubia ya se había colocado sobre él.

Lucy. Sexy. Encima suyo. Coqueta.

Eso en definitiva no le ayudaba a él y a su amiguito de abajo.

—Lu…

—No digas nada —susurró, posando un dedo en los labios del mago.

Retiró el dedo, se acercó a su boca y lo besó lento, suave, como si lo besara una flor. Después ella sacó el atrevimiento y usó la lengua, invadió la cavidad del chico para así, saborearlo y dejarse saborear también por él. La enredó con la de su amado, dejándose llevar por la caliente temperatura que había subido a su cara. Y antes de separarse, dejó salir un gemido que por poco es comido por la boca de él. Se miraron, ruborizados, con un hilo de saliva desprendiendo de sus labios. Natsu definió eso como algo completamente excitante y ardiente, algo lindo para empezar a estimular a un hombre.

Ese era otro de sus sueños eróticos, ¿verdad?

—Quiero que me hagas tuya —musitó y acto seguido, llevó una mano sobre el pantalón del muchacho y siendo imposible que palpara la erección, aprovechó y se adentró bajo la prenda blanca—. Ah, ¿tan rápido se encendió tu amiguito?

No, esa no era su tierna Lucy.

Natsu puso una mirada seria mientras trataba de ignorar las caricias que la chica le proporcionaba a su miembro. Su más profunda parte sabía que lo que más quería era penetrar la intimidad de esa mujer, sin embargo, era más importante saber qué sucedía con la actitud de ella. ¿Por qué tan atrevida y sensual? ¿Quería jugar con él? ¿Era una broma?

—Detente Lucy —gruñó, usando sus manos para intentar apartarla—. ¿Qué pasa cont…? —la desocupada mano de ella tomó una de él y la llevó a su seno derecho; hizo presión y sin duda, él se sobresaltó.

—Natsu… —la melosa voz no lo ayudaba en nada—, yo sé que tú quieres hacerme esto…

Sí.

Pero no de esa manera.

—¡No, Lucy! No quiero tener sexo contigo —sentenció secamente, lo más indiferente que fue apto de sacar la voz.

La mujer detuvo sus movimientos y bastaron cinco segundos para que sus labios empezaran a temblar. Movió los brazos, para así, dejar de hacer contacto con la piel del chico. Ya no iba a hacer algo más si él no quería. No era como si la idea de ser quien pida sexo sea su favorita y más bonita elección, pero, pensaba en que si no hacía aquello, Natsu la dejaría… por otra.

Sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas que no quiso retener; las dejó fluir sobre su rostro hasta que su alma le pidiera que se detuvieran.

—Yo… yo no quería hacer esto —habló Lucy entre sollozos.

Y entonces a Natsu se le terminó la fantasía. Después de todo había sido una broma, pero era imposible tragársela.

—Yo te amo Natsu —continuó, confundiendo al muchacho que ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar—, pero… —ahí venía lo malo que arruinaría su linda relación. Natsu desvió la mirada, esperando lo peor—, ¡Mirajane me dijo que tenía que ser más sensual contigo y Cana, que si no lo hacía, me dejarías por otra! —dijo; y siguió llorando.

Ahí estaba el error.

Natsu agradeció al cielo y hasta a los dragones de que haya sido eso. Ya sabía que su novia no se le aventaría como si nada. ¡Mirajane y Cana pagaría por haberlo puesto en una situación tan…! Sonrió de lado, estirando sus brazos hacia Lucy y la envolvió con ellos para atraerla a sí mismo. Pudo sentir cómo la respiración y todo el cuerpo de ella se tranquilizaba mientras se aferraba a su pecho.

Su chica era de miel, no de azúcar refinada.


End file.
